


groooop cht II: The Gay Gang

by imanemostan



Series: we're all gay in this group chat [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Lana Del Rey - Fandom, Marina And The Diamonds - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bob Ross - Freeform, College AU, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Light D/s, M/M, Ryden, brendon and Ryan, but only between, butt secks, daddy kink also, ddlb, everyone else is gay and has butt secks, groooop cht part two, group chat au, lana has a, mikey meets kristin and they date, second in series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: the second in series.the gays are back and everyone except for mikey is out of high school somewhere why would i care i don't go diegroup chat AU





	1. bob ross is ryans new daddy/college

_forehead bigger than ur future added wrong way, gay way, funk iero, mike hoppus, ilikejoshdun, cereal killer, lesbi grant, aqua, bob ross, afr0, long body big dick, trohoman, hurli, poot wents, pootrick, and Ryan Ross' New Account to the group chat._

lesbi grant: didn't we agree no more group chats unless it was for studying

aqua: lesbihonest

aqua: that old group chat was scarring

Ryan Ross' New Account: agreed.

pootrick: Yep.

poot wents: why did you steal my pun

_poot wents changed their name to metal._

_pootrick changed their name to pathicc._

metal: i wanted to steel it.

forehead bigger than ur future: WHY ARE YOU STILL MAKING POOT JOKES

gay way: chill brendon

metal: fuck i gotta get the fuck out of here fuck fu ck f  u  c  k

gay way: me when the professor starts talking about math


	2. The Reason College Kids Are No Fun! CLICK HERE TO FIND OUT WHY

funk iero: lol its 8 am first college class EVER for me can't wait to go

lesbi grant: have fun!!!!!

_Today, 8:32 AM_

funk iero: I DONT HAVE HW IN COLLEGE THIS IS GREAT

aqua: uh frank

lesbi grant: don't tell him marina. don't tell him

_Today, 10:32 AM_

funk iero: why didnt you guys warn me about hw

lesbi grant: marina

wrong way: and people wonder why college kids are no fun 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i uploaded the first chapter yesterday what


	3. I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love

funk iero: so you know how we signed to the label last year

forehead bigger than ur future: yeah

gay way: well we released our first ever album, I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love by My Chemical Romance

forehead bigger than ur future: or ibymbybmyl

gay way: yes

gay way: we'll give you all vinyl copies and after you finish reading it tell us what you think!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not ready for the new year as i am going back to school this new year and 2017 will be worse


	4. idk gerard, it wasn't sparkly enough for me

funk iero: SO

gay way: how was the album

funk iero: really good, i'd totally do the lead singer. FUCK he's so fucking HOT i wanna shove my COCK up his TIGHT little ASS

forehead bigger than ur future: wow you liked it

forehead bigger than ur future: it was okay

gay way: am

gay way: aHEM

long body big dick: it was a masterpiece

long body big dick: it is a debut so it's not totally perfect– but it did have a garage band sound i am looking for.

forehead bigger than ur future: stfu days of the week

bob ross: why didn't you like it brendon

gay way: yea why not

forehead bigger than ur future: idk gerard, it wasn't sparkly enough for me

gay way: fine. we'll make the fourth album gay for you

forehead bigger than ur future: thank you

forehead bigger than ur future: SO WHO WANTS TO HAVE BUTTSECKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years eve  
> can't wait for 2017 to be worse than it already is
> 
> question: what if someone died while it was still 2016 in the western part of the world and it was 2017 in the eastern? what year would they have died in?


	5. Moikey Moikeywhothefuckiskristin

funk iero: gerard has informed me that mikey has met somebody 

forehead bigger than ur future: awww who is he

wrong way: her name is kristin and i really like her

wrong way: i met her in chemistry *heart eyes emoji*

funk iero: he just typed in '*heart eyes emoji*'

funk iero: this is serious

forehead bigger than ur future: it's a

forehead bigger than ur future: she's a girl...

wrong way: yes

forehead bigger than ur future: hm

_forehead bigger than ur future is typing...._

bob ross: i'm so happy for you mikey!!!

_forehead bigger than ur future is typing...._

 

wrong way: thank you!! i really feel something for her :) :)

_forehead bigger than ur future is typing...._

 

bob ross: i'm not really into that whole "romance" thing but this is amazing!!

_forehead bigger than ur future is typing...._

 

wrong way: thank you! :) :)

_forehead bigger than ur future is typing...._

gay way: aww my lil bro all grown up

wrong way: don't call me lil bro ever again

gay way: ok

gay way: are you gonna hang out with kristin anytime soon? has mom met her yet? IS SHE PREGNANT

forehead bigger than ur future: who the fuck is kristin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todays been an alright day and i'm seeing my psychiatrist soon oops oh my


	6. bb boy i'll always want ur ass

funk iero: o h  n o

metal: tf do you want hoe

forehead bigger than ur future: i want ur ass

Ryan Ross' New Account: but daddy don't you want my ass

forehead bigger than ur future: bb boy i'll always want ur ass

gay way: not this shit again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most recent chapter of the sharpest lives killed me and makes me want to die and cry at the same time


	7. fuck he's onto us

funk iero: hey 

funk iero: why is brendon giving ryan a handjob under the tables in the restaurant we're at

forehead bigger than ur future: fuck he's onto us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi


	8. we don't talk about 2012 memes

funk iero: lol i love memes

lesbi grant: lol same

funk iero: lol remember shitty 2014 memes

lesbi grant: lol yup

metal: lol remember 2012 memes

forehead bigger than ur future: we don't talk about 2012 memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i forgot to upload


	9. get kicked in the dick bitch

gay way: mikeys asking how to kick someone's ass

gay way: i mean we all know he's gonna lose

gay way: even if he shouts "get kicked in the dick bitch" again

funk iero: "get kicked in the dick bitch"

forehead bigger than ur future: mikey shouted "get kicked in the dick bitch"

wrong way: delet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the annoying character called c3141n from the last fanfic, the guy who he's based off of came back to my school so he might return soon


	10. the return of c3141n

wrong way: who's is this c3141n dude again

wrong way: he's a 19 year old who told me to fite him

funk iero: do it

wrong way: ok

wrong way: he says eat my spaghetti noodle dick

wrong way: like no thanks bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend is over oops


	11. fighting c3141n

funk iero: mikey you ready to fight

wrong way: why does he have a stick and why is he trying to shove it up his ass

bob ross: he's coming for you with the stick

wrong way: bob why did you fucking knock him out with eggs

bob ross: not only am i an egghead

bob ross: i throw eggs at other peoples heads

bob ross: and if he did that to you it would be child abuse

wrong way: oh don't do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh


	12. light roast gives me the shits

funk iero: i can't drink light roast coffee bc it gives me the shits why'd you order me light roast gerard why

forehead bigger than ur future: lol bro light roast gives you the shits

gay way: lol everything gives frank the shits

forehead bigger than ur future: lol

funk iero: my pain shouldn't be laughed at

funk iero: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm suicidal but in a fluffy blanket


	13. after a hard days work, i like to settle down with a big dick

forehead bigger than ur future: after a hard days work, i like to settle down with a big dick

funk iero: yup

long body big dick: idk brendon i wouldn't be talking if my forehead was bigger than my dick

forehead bigger than ur future: my forehead is bigger than all our dicks combined

funk iero: i like dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gayyyyy


	14. i'm so far up the oncelers ass its not funny

forehead bigger than ur future: i'm so far up the once-lers ass its not funny

funk iero: what

forehead bigger than ur future: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking love k-pop i am a jungkook stan


	15. stfu u coke addict

lesbi grant: hentai

aqua: heeentaiiii

gay way: no, yaoi

forehead bigger than ur future: yaaaoooiii

  
bob ross: yaoi! on ice

  
lesbi grant: yayo 

forehead bigger than ur future: stfu you coke addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet


	16. look i drew a picture of you *a picture of trash*

Bob Ross: hey brendon i drew a picture of you

forehead bigger than ur future: show me

Bob Ross: *trash*

forehead bigger than ur future: hey fuck you

gay way: eat shit bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brendon uries instagram live videos like fucK mE Up


	17. slumber party at my dorm, ur all invited!

Bob Ross: is breadbin seriously throwing a slumber party

_forehead bigger than ur future changed their name to party animal._

party animal: yep! we'll have a few rounds of 7 mins in heaven and spin the bottle

gay way: um brendon

gay way: we're not 10

lesbi grant: um most of us are in different colleges

party animal: collages

gay way: i'm not going srry

lesbi grant: same

party animal: PLZ FRENS

party animal: bc

party animal: slumber party at my dorm, ur all invited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol @ my self esteem


	18. kristin has been added to the chat.

wrong way: um

_kristin has been added to the group chat._

wrong way: hi kristin 

kristin: hi mikey!!!! ^-^

wrong way: heh hi kristin

lesbi grant: ha don't scroll up in the chat

kristin: was i not supposed to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gay for my girlfriend


	19. brendon is a k-pop stan

party animal: so my slumber party has been moved to saturday

party animal: becauseee

party animal: i have invested my time into becoming a.....

party animal: aaaa...

_party animal changed their name to k-pop stan._

wrong way: fuck

kristin: um ok k-pop is fine if you like it!! ~positive vibes~

gay way: k-pop is cool

Bob Ross: shoot me before i shoot myself

gay way: eat shit bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck you bastards i had to stop watching anime to update this shit


	20. does mikey way have a boner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no bro mikey way has no boner as he is asexual in this fanfic

_k-pop stan changed their name to suga is my daddy._

kristin: lol I just threw a cupcake at Mikey's face and he's eating it now

gay way: wait you have cupcakes

suga is my daddy: wait kristin is at mikeys house

wrong way: um yea

suga is my daddy: mikey likes kristin 

wrong way: well yes she's my friend

suga is my daddy: do you have a boner because she's right next to you

wrong way: she's actually on the floor laughing and no as i am an asexual man repulsed by sex.

suga is my daddy: chill dude its a joke

gay way: bitch why tf are you trying to invalidate my brother little hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gerard way is such a good singer like DAMN


	21. the slumber party: twister edition

suga is my daddy: um so first game is twister

wrong way: so glad i didn't go to the slumber party

suga is my daddy: fuck u ur missing out

hurli: i hate twister

cereal killer: it speaks

hurli: shut up josh

suga is my daddy: first i spin for you all

hurli: brendons ass is in my face already

metal: we haven't even started

afr0: brendon u slut

mike hoppus: um oh my god

mike hoppus: i'm too old to be there

gay way: brendon get off your boyfriend

afr0: he's not responding b/c he dropped his phone

gay way: i'll fuck you in your sleep if you don't stop

afr0: lets be honest

afr0: nvm he's not stopping

gay way: i didn't mean it literally

aqua: why is everyone texting each other

gay way: this is the only way we can communicate in here unless we want a tenth noise complaint

gay way: i don't even go to this school tf

lesbi grant: same tf

ilikejoshdun: don't mind me just cuddling with my jishwa ^_^

gay way: josh is across the room 

ilikejoshdun: oops

suga is my daddy: get that cringe ass shit away from me

metal: gerard and frank have fell onto each other in this round of twister and now they're just cuddling?

suga is my daddy: frank fell asleep on gerard

metal: again

afr0: again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically fucking based off the time my friends and i (plus my girlfriend) fucking played twister together and it's like my friends kept kissing and i was like um i'm gonna hug you then i fell onto her accidentally and you know nvm


	22. the slumber party II: i eat cole slaw bitches

suga is my daddy: what am i doing while frank falls asleep on my couch

lesbi grant: idk what

suga is my daddy: i eat cole slaw bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm on bedrest


	23. the slumber party III: no i will not do a buttfuck

suga is my daddy: somebody asked if anal does buttfuck and if she will

lesbi grant: no i will not do a buttfuck


	24. the slumber party IV: kill it with fire beefore it lays eggs

suga is my daddy: um how did c31v4n get here

_suga is my daddy added fuckmedaddy._

fuckmedaddy: UGH OH DADDYS COCK YES BABY YES

bob ross: kill it with fire beefore it lays eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit the dog is growling


	25. The Slumber Party V: no you don't understand mom

fuckmedaddy: mm daddy your cock is so LARGE

fuckmedaddy: L A R G E

suga is my daddy: c3141n stop

fuckmedaddy: no i have to please daddy

Ryan Ross' New Account: same

fuckmedaddy: oh daddy

mike hoppus: as the oldest one here i am disgusted but i want to join in the daddy kink

mike hoppus: first off; what is a daddy kink?

hurli: you know that melanie chick at my university 

mike hoppus: yeah

hurli: thats a daddy kink

metal: c3141n please stop talking to us

fuckmedaddy: no you don't understand mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c3141n


	26. who is c3141n

fuckmedaddy: Hey

hurli: whats up

metal: hey dude

fuckmedaddy: i'm masturbating

_fuckmedaddy changed their name to my real name._

my real name: hey

my real name: my name's jack and i like to jack off

metal: no c3141n thats not ur real name

metal: stop making masturbation puns

metal: dude fucking go

_metal removed my real name from the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuri!!! on ice killed me


	27. anal is a pathetic girl

suga is my daddy: hey

lesbi grant: hey

_lesbi grant changed their name to ihateanal._

suga is my daddy: y would u hate yourself

ihateanal: anal is kinda gross

suga is my daddy: anal you are pathetic

ihateanal: ok 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fuck


	28. who's ur daddy

lesbi grant: daddy told me not to

  
Ryan Ross' New Account: who the fuck is daddy

  
suga is daddy: i am daddy

  
Ryan Ross' New Account: yes daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend looked so adorable today


	29. i need an edgy roblox/club penguin username

Ryan Ross' New Account: does anybody have any edgy usernames i could use for roblox or club penguin

metal: tf no

metal: *death sound*

Ryan Ross' New Account: deathsounduh

metal: excuse you bitch it's oof

metal: deathsoundoof

_Ryan Ross' New Account changed their name to deathsoundoof._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe my girlfriend was adorable again but my teacher is a bitch and won't stop yelling at me for having anxiety :)):


	30. ryan goes on sex servers on roblox

metal: hey

deathsoundoof: whats this server on roblox

metal: idk

deathsoundoof: FUCK ITS A SEX SERVER GET OFF GET THE FUCK OFF

suga is daddy: get off to it little boy

deathsoundoof: ew but ok daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol check my band out on soundcloud


	31. beebo is better than all u bitches

mike hoppus: beebo r u a narcissist 

suga is daddy: no i just have a high self esteem and i'm better than u bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mushy shit prepare*
> 
> my girlfriend is so fucking adorable like she's so cute with her adorable eyes and her shyness and she's so sweet and makes sure i'm ok and is genuinely an amazing person and i would never have anyone else as my girlfriend FUCC i love her


	32. um i was into franks ass beefore it was kewl (jk i'm a bottom)

suga is daddy: um franks a top

funk iero: i mean i've experienced bottoming but it's not my thing,, its kinda cool to see how bottoms experience things :)

gay way: um i was into franks ass beefore it was kewl (jk i'm a bottom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWE MY GIRLFRIEND IS SO BEAUTIFUL I LOVE


	33. let me penetrate ur bumhole babyboiiiiiii

metal: what the fuck did you just whisper to me in between classes beebo

suga is daddy: let me penetrate ur bumhole babyboiiiiiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birthday


	34. no daddy yes daddy

suga is daddy: yes daddy

suga is daddy: no daddy

deathsoundoof: don't you mean yes brendon no brendon

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm ready to die who's with me


	35. fuck everyone im going to smoke my asshole

suga is daddy: YEAH 420 BLAZE IT

lesbi grant: why do you have weed

lesbi grant: and where can i get it

suga is daddy: my garden behind my university

aqua: brendon you shouldn't smoke illegal weed 

aqua: at least let it be medical my dude

metal: yea you shouldn't smoke so much

suga is daddy: fuck everyone im going to smoke my asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im literally going to commit suicide if i sneeze on my period one more time


	36. people told me that you are gayer than i am?

_funk iero changed their name to iqueero._

wrong way: how original frank

iqueero: people told me that you are gayer than i am?

wrong way: no bro i'm asexual

kristin: idc because i still love you <3

wrong way: i love you too <3

suga is daddy: *leans in*

suga is daddy: *whispers*

suga is daddy: heteroooromantiiiiic


	37. nobody cries when u die

suga is daddy: nobody cries like u cri when you die and nobody cries when u get buttfucked because everyone knows how you get buttfucked because of the mega orgy last night amirite

iqueero: raunchy

iqueero: what about when i die

suga is daddy: oh nobody cries when you die lol


	38. shit its daddy

suga is daddy: heyyyy

robloxdeathsoundoof: shiiiit its daddy again


	39. when daddy wants to sub

suga is daddy: i love daddies cummies

deathsoundoof: when daddy wants to sub

metal:  _when daddy wants to sub_


	40. we were born to fuck viktuuri

metal: what do you say when you want to have a threesome with viktor and yuuri from yuri!!! on ice

suga is daddy: we were born to fuck viktuuri 

metal: have i already told you this

hurli: at lunch

wrong way: you pressed your face against my window during dinner and kristin and my mom almost had a heart attack

hurli: i love donna

hurli: she's sweet

afr0: you snuck into my dorm somehow and told me that joke while i was asleep

aqua: i was in the middle of doing something with elizabeth 

metal: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

aqua: yes we were doing that

aqua: and pete walks in on us

aqua: and he tells us that joke and fucking naruto runs out of the room

aqua: who the fuck does that

metal: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

lesbi grant: ಠ_ಠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend is amazing  
>  i cry every night


	41. this might be a little bandwagon but i love yaoi

suga is daddy: confession 

metal: go ahead

metal: we won't judge 

suga is daddy: this might be a little bandwagon but i love yaoi

metal: what the fuck brendon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend is the only person that likes me anymore


	42. man i'm going to jump off a cliff and land in some saucey sauce

metal: man i love pizza

mike hoppus: same like one day

mike hoppus: man i'm going to jump off a cliff and land in some saucey sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im gonna kill myself


	43. shit our album has four stars fuck me up daddy

gay way: shit our album has four stars fuck me up daddy

suga is daddy: what i thought it was five stars

metal: to me its 0/.1

gay way: what

metal: what

hurli: i'm so proud!! aww, you guys deserve a good rating :))

suga is daddy: lol i hated most of the songs off the record

gay way: you said you liked them

suga is daddy: what when


	44. let it grow but every grow is andy saying man oh man do i want to die

_gay way added frankierowantstodie to the group chat._

metal: you don't know me but my name's cy

suga is daddy: i'm just the o'hare delivery guy

aqua: but it seems like trees might be worth a try

hurli: so i say

hurli: man oh man do i want to die

aqua: my name's jack

lesbi grant: and my name's rose

aqua: our son wesley kinda glows

lesbi grant: and thats not good so we suppose 

aqua: we should 

hurli: man oh man do i want to die

hurli: man oh man do i want to die

hurli: man oh man do i want to die

metal: you can't reap what you don't sow

deathsoundoof: plant a seed inside the earth

suga is daddy: just one way to know its worth

metal: lets celebrate the worlds rebirth

gay way: we say

hurli: man oh man do i want to die

mike hoppus: my name's marie and i am three

gay way: (wow are you 'age fluid' now) and i would really like to see a tree

mike hoppus: (fuck off with your la la land bullshit) la la la la la la la lee

hurli: i say man oh man do i want to die

mike hoppus: i'm granny norma (look that shit up on google) i'm old and i've got gray hair

gay way: (WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST EWW) and i remember when trees were eVerYwHere

metal: and no one had to pay for air, so i say

hurli: man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die

metal: like we did so long ago

lesbi grant: its just one tiny seed, but thats all we really need

aqua: its time to change the life we lead, we say

hurli: man oh man do i want to die

suga is daddy: my name's o'hare, i'm one of you

suga is daddy: i live here in thneedville too

suga is daddy: and the things you say just might be true

suga is daddy: it could be time to start anew

suga is daddy: and maybe change my point of viiewww

suga is daddy: nah i'm just kidding

hurli: euthanasia, euthanasia

suga is daddy: let it shrivel up and come on who's with me huh?

aqua: nobody

frankierowantstodie: y **O** u g **R** e **Ed** y d **Irt** bA **AAG**

hurli: man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die

metal: let the love inside you show

metal: plant a seed inside the earth

lesbi grant: just one way to know its worth

suga is daddy: lets celebrate the worlds rebirth, we say

hurli: man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die

aqua: you cant reap what you dont sow

suga is daddy: it is just one tiny seed

aqua: but its all we really need

gay way: its time to banish all your greed

aqua: imagine thneedville flowered and treed

aqua: let this be our solemn creed

gay way: we say

hurli: man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die

mike hoppus: in thneedville

hurli: we say man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die

gay way: its a brand new dawn

hurli: we say man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die

gay way: in thneedville

hurli: we say man oh man do i want to die man oh man do i want to die

aqua: its a brand new dawn

cereal killer: i just woke up to this what the fuck


	45. dick on your hair or hair on your balls

_days of the week changed their name to week as long as my dick._

suga is daddy: dick on your hair or hair on your balls

week as long as my dick: dick on my hair

gay way: both

 


	46. we dont talk about my old daddy

aqua: elizabeth remember your old sugar daddy

lesbi grant: we dont talk about my old daddy

suga is daddy: omg you actually have a daddy that you kept?!

lesbi grant: omg you're actually stable enough to be someone's daddy?!

aqua: roasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit i think my girlfriend is gonna break up with me


	47. death is edgy and so is frank its a match made in heaven

suga is daddy: groundhog sees his shadow today shadow today shadow today groundhog sees his shadow today 6 more weeks of winteerr

frankierowantstodie: this makes me want death

frankierowantstodie: i want death

_metal changed their name to death._

  
death: i don't want you.

frankierowantstodie: how fucking edgy and hardcore my d00d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow is valentines day thank god my girlfriend hasn't broken up w me yet   
> my relationships are so unstable that this is my first actual valentines day


	48. patrick can't enjoy valentines day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patricc is thicc

lesbi grant: um happy valentines day <3

  
pathicc: i'd honestly say happy valentines day too but its not so happy when brendon and ryan are fucking right in the middle of the bathroom floor when i'm trying to get through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit my girlfriend didn't appreciate me singing deepthroat to her as a valentines present today


	49. you are a pathetic little cunt.

suga is daddy: mcr isn't my favorite band of all time 

frankierowantstodie: you are a pathetic little cunt. ah! you're not allowed to say that word. only i am. because i'm hardcore. and i'm bi. so i'm allowed to talk about girls body parts. uhh, i don't think i have anything else to say to you. just... you're never gonna lose your virginity. you're an immature brat-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no but like the don't recall music video from kard gave me fucking life


	50. hump me fuck me daddy better make me choke

suga is daddy: hey guys guess what

lesbi grant: you're finally gonna kill yourself

suga is daddy: not yet anal

lesbi grant: (ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ)

lesbi grant changed their name to deepthroat.

deepthroat: hump me, fuck me, daddy better make me choke

suga is daddy: licc licc licc licc i want to eat yo dicc

deepthroat: but i can't fuck up my nails so i'll have to picc it up with chopsticcs

suga is daddy changed their name to thicc dicc.

kristin: what a nice family friendly chat, i was beginning to think.

gay way: oh no did mikey get you pregnant

gay way: damn it i told him to use protection

wrong way: gerard

wrong way: i'm asexual

gay way: o

gay way: i remember

frankierowantstodie: how do you forget your brother is asexual

gay way: idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend is the best fuck i love her asdfghjkl


	51. Chapter 51

lesbi grant: i'm gonna get plastic surgery to change my face and make it look like phineas from phineas and ferbs face but from the front

suga is daddy: goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you go work and then that work gives you stress


	52. i didn't block you i blocced you

suga is daddy: ryan why did you block me on instagram dude

deathsoundoof: i didn't block you i blocced you

suga is daddy: yaas

lesbi grant: daddy

suga is daddy: blocc me

deathsoundoof: blocc

lesbi grant: blocc


	53. my girlfriend got scared when she first found out about my daddy kink

wrong way: hi my name is michael and everyone forgets that i'm asexual

suga is daddy: hi mikey

lesbi grant: hi my name is elizabeth and my girlfriend got scared when she first found out about my daddy kink

aqua: its true i did

suga is daddy: hi anal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend is gay


	54. gay or str8: totally not

suga is daddy: im sorry that im gay

wrong way: i thought you were straight

suga is daddy: nah br0 my d00d

mike hoppus: i'm so gaaayyy

mike hoppus: totally not str8

suga is daddy: totally not gay

_wrong way changed their name to Ace!._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a 19 minute long shower lol


	55. he is actually heterosexual

suga is daddy: look at dis d00d

frankierowantstodie: he's straight as hell

mike hoppus: no i'm str8

ace: :'(

ace: sorry to burst your bubble butt he is actually heterosexual

suga is daddy: :O

suga is daddy: you just make a butt pun

suga is daddy: god damn it mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend grabbed my hand and pulled me close in the hallway just to tell me that she's gay like bIg SuRPRiSe


	56. Chapter 56

suga is daddy: shove a fork up my ass daddy

lesbi grant: shove a toaster up my ass papi

mike hoppus: kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend and i are going to be gay at a pride parade


	57. god damn it mikey

ace: hi guys

ace: wyd

suga is daddy: i lost my car keys

suga is daddy: i blame mikey

ace: what?

mike hoppus: god damn it mikey 

frankierowantstodie: i just tripped over gerards phone charger

frankierowantstodie: god damn it mikey

ace: my parents yelled god damn it mikey last night 

mike hoppus: oh

ace: gerard should stop leaving condoms on my dresser whenever he's over i'm asexual


	58. the tale of the telemarketer (ttott)

suga is daddy: so a telemarketer is calling a random number to sell marijuana to them. the guy the telemarketer is talking to yells "i'm gay" and so the telemarketer goes same and then they make plans to meet up at a café for a date then they are soulmates for life. the end.  _fin_

ace: every fucking fanfic AU ever


	59. masterbating makes me want to kermit sewerside

suga is daddy: i like to masterbate

  
ace: ew gross

  
ace: that makes me want to kermit sewerside


	60. my life is a trainwreck shitpost #349

suga is daddy: this group chat is a trainwreck

ace: my life is a trainwreck

mike hoppus: how many fucking times have we had this conversation 

ace: over 15


	61. krikey????? mikestin??

ace: tfw you don't have friends to talk to

mike hoppus: WE ARE LITERALLY IN A GROUP CHAT TALKING TO YOUR BITCH ASS 25/8 FUCKING FUCKER BITCH

kristin: i'm your friend :)

ace: heh, thanks <3

ace: but um

ace: umm

_**private message from** _ **ace _to_ kristin _._**

ace: i know this is the pussy [mikey] way to do it but

kristin: nice pun, haha!

ace: :) umm, i've gotten to know you and you're the closest person to me besides my brother but i don't wanna date him so um

ace: will you go out with me?

ace: SOSORRYTHIS IS THE PUSSYWAYOUTOFASKINGYOUOUTIJUSYREALLYLIKEYOUPLEASEDATEME

kristin: i'm blushing

kristin: Of course Mikey, I like you a lot too. :)

ace: <3

kristin: <3

_**we're all gay in this group chat.** _

****ace: i have news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a poster in the hallway saying supplies we need to bring for some event and it said "cheeze whiz" and i being the cringe ass fucker i am i yelled no but i got cheeze whiz kill me


	62. wot in tarnation

pathicc: hey wanna see this phan edit i made cx

suga is daddy: digital art is my passion

ace: i'm a creative innovator

pathicc: what in tarnation

ace: wot in creation

pathicc: wot in tartation

mike hoppus: wot in vacation

gay way: wot in suicidal ideation

pathicc: shit that was a good one gerard

gay way: thank you my good friend patrick

pathicc: so mikey what was the big news

ace: wot in tarnation was the big news

ace: kristin and i are dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend is coming over and i'm relying on her to be my emotional support


	63. mikey is a sex repulsed slut

gay way: here's some things to know about mikey, kristin 

suga is daddy: he is a sex repulsed slut

ace: how does that work

kristin: no idea


	64. i wanna watch dragon tales

ace: wanna watch dragon tales

frankierowantstodie: same

suga is daddy: ew that show is for little kids

deathsoundoof: brendon i saw you jacking off to the dragon last night

suga is daddy: what

deathsoundoof: what


	65. Chapter 65

gay way: i want death today and yesterday and last year

ace: you say last year so casual you repressed emo fuck

  
gay way: sorry i fell asleep last year

suga is daddy:  _i fell asleep last year_

frankierowantstodie:  _you repressed emo fuck_

gay way: tumblr in a nutshell

frankierowantstodie:  _tumblr in a nutshell_


	66. Chapter 66

suga is daddy: this is homoerotic propaganda 

ace: chill out russia

gay way: chill out viktor nikiforov

ace: ;)

gay way: ;)

kristin: who's viktor

ace: ;(

gay way: :'(


	67. its adamnpapi not eve because thats some hetero bullshit right there

gay way: its gerard not jared

ace: it's mikey not mickey

suga is daddy: it's homosexual not homosapien

frankierowantstodie: it's adamnpapi not eve because that's some hetero bullshit right there


	68. ryan can you come over and bring me to life

ace: kristin

ace: can you come over and bring me my jacket

gay way: frank can you come over and bring me my bath bomb

suga is daddy: ryan can you come over and bring me to life

deathsoundoof: wake me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm about to fall asleep its only like 5 rn


	69. ur gonna be my new sugar daddy

suga is daddy: hey anal ur gay

lesbi grant: and ur gonna be my new sugar daddy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter to make up for not doing last nights


	70. Chapter 70

ace: so we have to arrange it onto this graph?

lesbi grant: yep!

deathsoundoof: yeah thats kinda the point of your hw haha

suga is daddy: yeah thats kinda nice thanks for the infosuckmydickbabyboymation you're so nice

deathsoundoof: daddy


	71. Chapter 71

suga is daddy: bitch

deathsoundoof: hoe

suga is daddy: slut

  
deathsoundoof: i love you daddy

ace: what happened

deathsoundoof: tøp šãvëd mÿ łįfė

suga is daddy: śāmę gîrłâ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you wanna hear a joke
> 
> my parents loving each other


	72. who is the best lazytown character

suga is daddy: robbie rotten is by far the best lazytown character 

lesbi grant: no i like ziggy, he's hilarious and i relate to him on a spiritual level

aqua: stingy is hilarious 

gay way: i second that

mike hoppus: same, he is  _Š_ **ÄV** _AG_ Ë XD CX

gay way: mark go kys

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stingy


	73. Chapter 73

hurli: wanna see a pic of a pregnant man

lesbi grant: isn't that just a guy putting a pillow under his shirt? its clearly sticking out.

suga is daddy: no anal thats mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that moment you realize your parents won't ever love each other again


	74. you gotta do the cooking by the book

deathsoundoof: cake my bake daddy

gay way: ... 

ace: …

lesbi grant: …

frankierowantstodie: …

mike hoppus: …

kristin:…

lesbi grant: …

suga is daddy: …

suga is daddy: you gotta do the cookin by the book


	75. Chapter 75

deathsoundoof: frank makes me want to die

gay way: he makes everybody want to die

frankierowantstodie: especially himself


	76. Chapter 76

mike hoppus: get some guy who's insecure about his dick to get the person he's sleeping with to say wow that's big in a different language to make him feel better even though its a tiny dick

lesbi grant: but they won't know what they're saying

aqua: or they can say it anywhere

suga is daddy: OR THEY CAN SAY IT ANYWHERE

**Author's Note:**

> i almost updated groooop chat and cried


End file.
